The Life with the Rides
by Maximum of Sarcasm
Summary: Max is a Dancer, A Single Mom and a Soccer player all in one. But everyone knows her as a Dancer. Fang is a Dancer and a Soccer Player. But everyone knows him a Soccer Player. What happens when their paths cross? Fax, Niggy, Eazzy and Argel. Wings! R&R?
1. Chapter 1

The Life with the Rides.

A/N: I changed Angel to look more like Max, brown eyes, blond sun streaked hair and her sarcastic attitude. I was thinking of Angel being Max's daughter because Max got raped or something. Tell me what you think!

Chapter 1

Max's POV

"Hurry up, Max!" Ella yelled up the stairs. "Nudge is coming around and you have to drop Angel off at school!" Thinking of my daughter made me feel like getting up and wanted to get ready for school. I heard the doorbell ring and hide under my covers. I heard a knock at my door and heard Angel say "Mama, you have to get up." I lifted the covers and saw her standing there in her pyjamas with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. "Come on under here." I said, she smiled and crawled under the covers and snuggled up to me. Today I was starting school again after 4 years. What can I say? I had to look after Angel.

***************************10 minutes later***********************************

Ella and Nudge finally decided to come up the stairs and saw Angel half asleep. I had to wake her up then Ella took her to her room to get changed. Nudge stayed behind and walked into my closet and grabbed some clothes and told me to put them on. Then she put make up and jewellery on. After I got changed I walked down to eat some breakfast. Angel was eating already. I kissed her on the head and got a pop-tart. I heard Nudge and Ella talking about the new neighbours. "I heard they have 4 sons and the oldest one is 19 like Max but is like 5 months older then her. And the youngest is 4 years old he is turning 5 very soon." Nudge said. "Come on girls you talk about your boyfriends in the car!" I love making their life's fun. "They're not our boyfriend they are our new neighbours!" Ella screamed at me. I cackled as I jumped onto the kitchen bar and grabbed Angel, grabbed our bags and my keys and ran out the door. Just as our new neighbours walked out. I heard Ella running and ran down the street. "Mama, we will late if we don't go now!" Angel yelled above the wind. "I suppose your right. Ella, Nudge grab your bags and lock the door and hurry up! We are going to be late for school!" I hollered.

We jumped into my car and speed off to Angel's preschool. I walked Angel into her class room and Ella and Nudge went to go flirt with the new neighbours. I walked with the emo boy, Fang his name was, while walking back to our cars. "Do you have your schedule?" I asked him. "No, we have to go to the office to get them." Fang answered. "I'll come with you since I haven't been to school for 4 years. I've been taking online courses or using Ella and Nudge's homework but I had to look after Angel." I said. He looked at me questionly. I shrugged and said "Nudge and Ella can tell you the story and you can sit with us." He only nodded and said "See ya at school." And he walked off to his car. "Ella! Nudge1 Get your butts in the car!" I shouted at the girls. We got into the car and headed off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

The Life with the Rides.  
A/N: All of the outfits are on my profile.  
Chapter 2  
Fang's POV

I was on the computer just looking through some blogs trying to decide if I should have a bog or not. Then I heard a girl's voice from next-door. "Hurry up Max!" Who in the world is Max? "Nudge is coming around and you need to drop Angel off at school!" Whose Angel and Nudge? I opened my window and walked out to my balcony. There across the window was a guy's/girls room is, it was black with every cool colour except that was flouro and was splattered all across the walls then in Silver it had MAX. So that must be Max's room. I looked on the bed and saw a girl with sun streaked blond hair lying on the bed. Al least I know Max is a girl. Then there was what I think a knock at the door and the door opened to reveal a girl with the same blond sun streaked hair as Max and brown eyes. Max opened her eyes and I saw that her eyes were brown as well. She muttered something to the girl and she smiled a climbed into the bed with Max. I walked back in to get changed.

******************************10 minutes later********************************

10 minutes later I heard Max's door open and close then a wardrobe door open and close, some talking then a door opening and closing again. I walked downstairs to grab some breakfast. I saw Ari, Gazzy (don't ask) and Iggy already down there eating breakfast/ Ari was eating like he hadn't eaten in months. Then we heard. "Come on girls you can talk about your boyfriends in the car!" Max. "They're not our boyfriends, they're our new neighbours!" A girl screamed back at her. Max cackled loudly and as soon as we walked out of the door we saw Max run out with the little girl, two school bags and car keys. She stopped and looked behind her then she sprinted down the road. "Mama, we will be late if we don't go now!" The little girl called her mama… wait what! Mama! That explains quite a bit, but who's the dad? "I suppose your right. Ella, Nudge grab your bags and lock the door. We're going to be late for school!" Max hollered so everyone could hear her.

They jumped into the car and sped off to school. We hopped in my car and drove to Ari's school. We saw Max again with the little girl. She was walking the kid into her class so I got out of the car and grabbed Ari and walked him into class. I saw Max walking back to class and ran to catch up with her. "Hi I'm Fang." I said. "Max." She replied and stuck out her hand. "Do you have your schedule?" She asked. "No, we have to go to the office to get them." I said. "Okay I'll come with you because I haven't been to school for 4 years because I had to look after Angel. So I took online courses or used Nudge's and Ella's homework." I looked at her with a questionly face and she shrugged and said "Nudge and Ella can tell you at school and you can sit with us." I nodded and said "See ya at school." and walked off to my car. "Ella! Nudge! Get your butts in the car!" I smiled and got in the car and drove off to school.


End file.
